The Notorious Mrs. Goodspeed/Gallery
Final Space S2 E5 1.png|Gary, Tribore and Little Cato are on an ice world to salvage a wreckage for its power cells. Final Space S2 E5 2.png|But on their way back to the Crimson Light, they are ambushed. Final Space S2 E5 3.png|It’s David Dewinter and his sons, looking for revenge against Gary. They even brought Gary’s old arm. Final Space S2 E5 4.png|They open fire on the three protagonists. Final Space S2 E5 5.png|Gary calls Nightfall for backup. Final Space S2 E5 6.png|H.U.E. is ordered to start the engines, but A.V.A. beats him to it, again. Final Space S2 E5 7.png|End of the line, the protagonists are cornered. Final Space S2 E5 8.png|David has made it his life’s purpose to hunt Gary down. And he threatens to hunt Gary’s mother down as well. Final Space S2 E5 9.png|Gary is surprised since even he doesn’t know where his mother is, but David claims he traced her to a prison on Sorbo. Final Space S2 E5 10.png|The Crimson Light comes to their rescue. Final Space S2 E5 11.png|Gary escaped them again, but the Dewinters will not give up. Final Space S2 E5 12.png|H.U.E. tries to offer the crew his pancakes, but nobody is interested. Final Space S2 E5 13.png|The crew watches the Sorbo news, and finds out Gary’s mom is about to be executed. Final Space S2 E5 14.png|Clarence and Little Cato admire Gary’s mom for her infamy. Final Space S2 E5 15.png|Gary doesn’t share their opinion, but he is still determined to see her before her execution. If only to let her know what a terrible mother she was. Final Space S2 E5 16.png|So the Crimson Light heads for Sorbo. Final Space S2 E5 17.png|And the supermax prison. Final Space S2 E5 18.png|There is only 1 guard on duty at the gate, and he easily falls for the Team Squad’s story that they are here to survey the cells for saberbats. Final Space S2 E5 19.png|The team is thus let into the prison. Final Space S2 E5 20.png|On his way, Gary rehearses what he wants to say, but gets nervous as they get closer. Final Space S2 E5 21.png|And as they finally find her, she easily charms Gary out of his anger. Final Space S2 E5 22.png|It’s time for her execution. Final Space S2 E5 23.png|Gary changes his mind and decides to help her escape, but she’s already got that covered. Final Space S2 E5 24.png|Then she fights herself a way outside, followed by the Team Squad. She asks Gary if he has a ship. Final Space S2 E5 25.png|He has, and he convinces her to come with them. Final Space S2 E5 26.png|Once escaped, she easily charms the rest of the Team Squad with her stories, except Nightfall. Final Space S2 E5 27.png|Clarence in particular is aroused by her. Final Space S2 E5 28.png|She gives Tribore some fashion advice. Final Space S2 E5 29.png|Nightfall warns Gary to watch out of his hearth; it might get broken again by Sheryl. Final Space S2 E5 30.png|The Crimson Light runs out of power cells again, but Sheryl shows Gary how to recycle the power by reversing the intake valves. Final Space S2 E5 31.png|Once she has practically everybody wrapped around her finger, Sheryl casually mentions a job she had planned for some time; steal something from the Polyhedron Fortress. A reverse-robbery, to take back an heirloom that was previously stolen/ Final Space S2 E5 32.png|She wants just Gary along for the job, so Mooncake has to stay behind. Final Space S2 E5 33.png|Clarence offers to help with the Eye of Fer, which can teleport him anywhere, but Gary dismisses him. Final Space S2 E5 34.png|Feeling neglected by Gary, Mooncake begins to eat away his sorrows. Final Space S2 E5 35.png|The Crimson Light approaches the fortress. Final Space S2 E5 36.png|Little Cato blasts a hole in the fortress. Final Space S2 E5 37.png|Gary and Sheryl enter on a space-motorcycle, dodging the missiles from the fortress’ defenses. Final Space S2 E5 38.png|Mooncake’s condition worsens; when there are no more pancakes, he begins to eat the kitchen utilities. Final Space S2 E5 39.png|Fox has an idea. They set out a trail of pancakes. Final Space S2 E5 40.png|And lure Mooncake to an intervention where he can discuss his problems. Final Space S2 E5 41.png|Gary and Sheryl approach the vault, but the walls begin to close in on them. Final Space S2 E5 42.png|Soon the hallway is too small for the cycle, and they fall off. It seems they won’t make it. Final Space S2 E5 43.png|But then the walls retract again. Clarence is already at the vault and saved them both. Final Space S2 E5 44.png|He teleported in with the Eye of Fer. Unfortunately, he drops it and it breaks, robbing the group of an easy retreat. Final Space S2 E5 45.png|The intervention does not go as planned, and Mooncake begins to eat the Team Squad. Final Space S2 E5 46.png|Clarence is selected to be lowered into the vault to get the heirloom. Final Space S2 E5 47.png|But there is one more defense; a Zargon Slug is guarding the vault. Final Space S2 E5 48.png|Clarence seizes the loot and is pulled out of the vault. Final Space S2 E5 49.png|But as they flee, the slug gives chase. Final Space S2 E5 50.png|Gary takes control of the cycle, and tricks the worm into breaking through a wall. Final Space S2 E5 51.png|Then Sheryl finishes the beast. Final Space S2 E5 52.png|The team escapes the fortress through the slug. Final Space S2 E5 53.png|On the ship, Mooncake continues his eating-rampage. Final Space S2 E5 54.png|Until the others convince him that they too love him, and that for Gary, Sheryl will never replace him. Mooncake spits out Fox. Final Space S2 E5 55.png|Followed by everything else he’s eaten. This restores him to normal size. Final Space S2 E5 56.png|Once everybody is back on board, Sheryl shows off the loot. Final Space S2 E5 57.png|Gary invites Sheryl to celebrate, but Sheryl retreats for the night. Final Space S2 E5 58.png|Once she is alone however, she opens the diamond and reveals there is a dimensional key inside. Final Space S2 E5 59.png|On the bridge, Nightfall is alerted to this. Final Space S2 E5 60.png|Sheryl prepares to leave, but Gary awaits her. Final Space S2 E5 61.png|Gary can’t convince her to stay, but she promises to see him again. Final Space S2 E5 62.png|As she leaves, Gary recalls how he lost his dad. Final Space S2 E5 63.png|But his mom didn’t console him at the funeral. Final Space S2 E5 64.png|And in the days after turned to alcohol, neglecting Gary. Final Space S2 E5 65.png|And eventually abandoned him, forcing Gary to live in his treehouse. Final Space S2 E5 66.png|When Gary left home, he burned it down. Final Space S2 E5 67.png|Then Nightfall warns Gary Sheryl just left with a dimensional key. However, Gary figured that out as well by now. Final Space S2 E5 68.png|Finally remembering what his mom is truly like, Gary vows to find her and make her pay. Category:Episode Galleries